


过度担忧

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy虽然从AOS宇宙穿越到了TOS宇宙，但他依旧无法停止自己对James T. Kirk 的过度担忧，即使这边的Jim并不会对全宇宙都过敏</p>
            </blockquote>





	过度担忧

**Author's Note:**

> 为SY新年神秘礼物季所写的文，这个礼物的要求是“老舰长x小骨头or小舰长x老骨头”，想了很久怎么才能在不是AU的情况下的HE，最后用了最简单粗暴的方法将小骨头留在了原初宇宙。希望老骨头能受得了AOS宇宙。  
> 看到礼物要求的瞬间觉得好带感，排列组合党就又开开心心义无返顾上了_(:з」∠)_

这是相当漫长的一天。  
在调查完一颗M级行星之后，企业号又一次因为星联简简单单一句“你们是那个区域唯一的星舰”就被送到了克林贡人面前。在银女士又一次狠狠抽了克林贡猛禽一巴掌之后，挤满医疗舱的伤患自然让McCoy度过了十分忙碌的一天。  
终于治疗完了最后一个伤患后，McCoy拖着沉重的步伐回到了自己的舱房，累得已经不想再多动一下的McCoy连制服都没脱就重重躺倒在了床上。  
尽管已经过去了几个月，他仍然觉得自己无法适应这间舱房，还有这个宇宙。是的，这并不是McCoy出生的宇宙，是几个月之前的一场罕见的宇宙风暴将他带到了这个宇宙，那场风暴过后他惊讶地发现自己和这里的McCoy互换了，不知该说是幸运还是不幸，企业号上受风暴影响的只有McCoy一个人。之后Spock对这场宇宙风暴做了长达几天的分析，最终他得出结论——只有在风暴发生时才有可能把McCoy平安得换回原来的宇宙，坏消息是下一场风暴最少也要再等两百年才有可能发生，对于McCoy这样普通的人类来说，这就等于宣布他只能在这个宇宙度过余生了。  
好在这个宇宙和他来的那个宇宙除了在船员的年龄上有一些不同之外似乎就没有其他什么太大的区别了，最令McCoy高兴的是这里的舰长和大副从来没有想过要把对方掐死在舰桥上，希望习惯了舰长和大副和平相处的另一个自己能够适应时时刻刻都想动手掐死对方的舰长和大副，祝他好运。  
McCoy在总结着这个宇宙的处处不同中意识一点点滑入了梦乡，在他就要睡着的时候一件差点就要被他遗忘的事情突然被提到了眼前，惊醒过后他一下子从床上坐了起来，“Jim这家伙最后果然没来医疗舱检查！”  
回到医疗舱拿了医用三录仪，McCoy气势汹汹向舰长的舱房杀去。  
敲开舰长的舱房后，还没等McCoy有时间抱怨Jim又一次对身体检查的逃脱，他就被迫投入了一个绵长的吻里，一吻结束后他甚至觉得自己都有些喘不过气来了。  
“听说你忙了好几个小时，还以为你今晚不会来了。”  
平稳住自己的呼吸后McCoy扫描起了Jim的身体状况，“如果某个舰长能乖乖在登陆任务结束后就到医疗舱检查，我现在也不用加班了。”  
“如果不是上头临时给的新任务，我原本确实是打算一回舰上就到医疗舱报到的。”  
“就算没有给你派什么临时任务你也不会来，不然警报解除以后你就会主动过来了。”说着McCoy翻了个白眼。  
看着最常用的理由又一次被揭穿，Jim只能无奈地说出真实想法，“登陆任务没有发生任何意外，我感觉也很好，所以……”  
“你的大副有没有说过这种‘我以为自己很好’的想法是高度不合逻辑的？”McCoy放下医用三录仪，故意居高临下地看着他的舰长——穿越宇宙所带来的另一个好处，McCoy对能比Jim高出那么多感到非常愉悦——甚至还学着某个瓦肯人挑了一下眉毛。  
“他要是知道你也开始讲逻辑了，一定会相当高兴的。”  
“瓦肯人不会‘高兴’，不要转移话题了。你知道的在我的那个宇宙里你是过敏体质，所以这个宇宙的你也可能有很多潜在的过敏原，关于这个我们明明已经讨论过很多次了。”  
“我明白你的担心，不过我真的没事，或许我可以证明给你看。”  
接着，就在McCoy还没反应过来Jim打算怎么“证明”的时候，Jim突然将他扑倒在了地上。  
因为这简单粗暴的举动立马就明白过来Jim要用什么方法证明的McCoy瞬间就红了脸，“你不能每次都用这种方法逃避问题！”  
“是你每次都太疏于防备了。”  
看到Jim准备解开自己的裤子，McCoy立刻伸手阻挡，Jim轻笑了一下就将目标转移到了McCoy的衣服上，McCoy连忙将手跟着转到上身，只是顾着上面就顾不下下面，顾着下面就没法顾着上面，短短几个回合Jim就将McCoy扒了个精光。  
“Leonard你还真是可爱。”  
“闭嘴！”  
似乎是看着Jim穿戴整齐而自己又光着身子所以不甘心，McCoy也动手脱起了Jim的衣服，于是很快两个人就光溜溜的躺在了一起。  
被脱光后Jim低头吻住了McCoy的唇，然后是脸颊、锁骨、胸膛、肚脐，接着他含住了McCoy已经开始有抬头迹象的欲望。听着McCoy隐忍的呻吟，感受着环中微微颤抖的身体越来越热，Jim的动作也越发卖力起来，最终在一次深深的吮吸后McCoy低吟着射在了Jim的嘴里。看着McCoy用手臂遮住了自己红透的脸颊，Jim舔了下嘴角，他搂着McCoy站了起来，“来，让我们到床上去。”  
一躺到床上，Jim几乎是立刻又贴上了McCoy，两个人近乎粗鲁的交换着一个又一个湿哒哒的亲吻，吻的间隙Jim摸到了床头柜里的润滑剂，他一面继续着亲吻一面用左手逗弄着McCoy胸前敏感的乳尖，右手也向下开始了扩张的工作。  
“够……够了，Jim。”  
得到了McCoy的许可，Jim抽出手指，将自己忍耐许久的欲望送入了McCoy的体内。缓缓一插到底后，Jim温柔地抚慰着McCoy的分身，感觉着它在手中逐渐恢复硬挺，Jim这才慢慢动了起来。  
但缓慢的节奏并没有持续多久，随着McCoy收紧围在Jim腰上的双腿，Jim也有些失控，他的动作一点点大了起来，抽出自己到只留头部还在McCoy体内后又迅速重重插到根部，次次都对准敏感点的攻势让McCoy很快就一败涂地，他想要掰开Jim握着自己的手却被轻易挥开，“放手，让我射。”  
“不是现在，Leonard。”Jim含住McCoy的耳垂，感受着McCoy到由于高潮临近而收紧的后穴，加快速度更用力地抽插起来。  
“别……不能再快了，Jim！真的不行了……快放手！”  
“就快好了，Leonard，”Jim舔去McCoy眼角滑下的生理性泪水，用最温柔的语气哄着McCoy再为他坚持一下，“亲爱的，再忍耐一下，一下就好。”  
几分钟后伴随着McCoy近乎带着哭腔的呻吟，Jim终于放开了紧握的手，几乎就在那一瞬间McCoy就射了出来，Jim紧跟着也射在了McCoy的体内。  
高潮过后McCoy软软的躺在Jim身下，他已经累得连根手指头都不想动了，不过他还是和Jim交换了一个短暂的吻，他总是没法拒绝Jim的要求。  
话虽如此，在感觉到Jim抽出后从自己体内流出的润热液体，McCoy还是感到有些生气，“你又射在里面。”  
“你知道的，我总是会帮你清理的。”Jim从床上起身，抱着McCoy往浴室走去。  
“你真以为我不知道你在打什么主意吗？”故作严厉的话语换来的只有Jim微微勾起的唇角，“今天真的没法再来一轮了，我真的很累。”  
“Aye, sir!”  
至于Jim今晚究竟会不会遵守这个约定，那就不是我们该担心的问题了。

-END-


End file.
